Coming back
by FaifaiSilvermyst
Summary: Cammie is going to Blackthorne for a semester, just like Zach did. She is going to be a normal spy girl, without any mysteries. However there is something wrong with Zach... Contains spoilers and is my first story on fanfic so no heat!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Gallagher girls… This is only a fanfic!

The bus ride wasn't exactly what you call, comfortable. For example, my roommate Bex, had been snoring all the way, and none of the movies were really that good - the type of overrated ones, that I am quite sure are for normal girls. But then of course that was the problem. I wasn't normal. Well as normal as going to a spy school could get. Everyone else thought Gallagher Girl's for Exceptional Young Women was a school for rich, snobby children.

Macey opened her bag, her still perfectly neat hair in a ponytail. I wish I had hair like that, which I don't so I guess I have to face up to it.

"You excited about seeing _him_" She emphasized the last word, making me grow all the more nervous.

I didn't answer, because if I did, everyone would know what I was feeling inside (as a spy you are trained to lie, but Zach was one thing I just couldn't lie about). Emotions were whirling inside of me. It had been approximately a year and three months before I learnt who Zach's mother was, learned who Joe Solomon was, and how my father had died. It had been long after the time when Zach kissed me and begged me to run away with him, long after the time I ran away myself, only to be tracked by him, then staying with him for the next month before returning the Gallagher Girl's after it was deemed safe. And so far I had not heard anything from him. I didn't know how he felt, or how he was doing back at Blackthorne, it was as if I had been erased from his life, however he wasn't and the scars of last year kept coming back.

I knew I was being foolish. And Liz nodded in approval as the dreamy look cleared from my eyes, her blonde bob going around in messy circles, Elizabeth Stutton's hair was NOTHING like Macey's.

As we pass the entrance, I run my eyes along the morbid sign that greeted us,

'BLACKTHORNE INSTITUTE FOR BOYS, PRIVATE DETENTION FACILITY, DANGER. NO TRESPASSING BEYOND THIS POINT.'

"Well that's cheery!" Bex smiled, plastering the fake gesture on her lips.

_Trust me Gallagher Girl; you don't want to sleep at my school. _Zach's words kept coming at me, and believe me, it was not a good sign. I should be worrying about how my spy skills had somehow degraded, not about some stupid and totally random boy!

"Zach's not that random." Macey breathed, again completely reading my thoughts.

I didn't reply.

I think back to the time when I first met Zach. It was a Cove Ops thing and he had tailed me. _Easily_. Apparently we didn't need to show our skills. A tanned boy comes to our little group, unsure about something.

"F-Follow me and I-I'll show you your rooms." Anyone would know why the stutter was there. Macey is probably the most popular figure, being on the front page of magazines and every newspaper. I didn't blame him.

The walls of the room were a deep grey colour that were hardly inviting. The beds were hardly made; rather everything was thrown onto the one mattress. As we finished packing, the boy showed us to class, I spotted Zach down the front, but the look he gave me told me not to come near. Told me something was very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I realised was that Macey was looking at me, her face studying me, picking up all of my reactions. My face grew hot and self-conscious. Take my advice; you NEVER want to be studied so intensely by a future-spy. It is unnerving.

"Cammie?" she whispered. I shook off the shock of seeing Zach looking at me like that.

Dr. Steve took this class, his narrow face teaching us, making me feel more like a chameleon then I had ever been. My mind was wondering, and when Dr. Steve came up in front of me and slammed his book down onto the table, and asked me a question.

"What are the three rules to do a Cove Op?"

I looked up startled and caught unaware." Um..."

He smirked, "Find out tomorrow for homework!"

I nodded, looking pale.

"Well!" Liz smiled (note to self: wipe that smile off her face), "How was that?"

"It was…" I trail off, because the only other way that it would end was pathetically.

Bex dropped her mouth to my ear, "Zach is on the other side of the courtyard. Don't look. But tail him; he looks like he is trying to avoid detection."

"Meet you guys later," I say through gritted teeth.

I don't tell him that I now just wanted to avoid Zach. I don't tell them that I just wanted to be on my own. I don't tell them anything. Rather, I just follow a (very hot looking) Blackthorne boy.

Upon following the Subject (also known as Zach), Operative Morgan learnt the following things:

The subject was trying (and failing) to be discreet

The subject met up with a girl

The subject held hands with the girl and shared the same oxygen supply

The subject must have been breaking at least 50 rules

The subject thought that he wasn't being followed

The subject had found another girlfriend

Upon learning these facts, Operative Morgan:

Cried

Sniffed

Ripped up everything to do with The Subject

Repeat first two steps again and again

"Well?" Liz and Macey attack me with questions when I get back. My eyes are streaming with tears, and my face is blotchy red. My hair is dishevelled, and I can feel mascara running down my cheek.

"He has another girlfriend." It even sounded lame to me, "A normal girl."

Macey looked at me, her jaw dropping.

"You're lying right?" Bex asked, her eyes growing wide, "You and Zach hooked up at the nearest private place and had a lovely time and…"

She trails of as I shake my head, "No." the word is more a command then real, but nothing changes, everything is normal, as it is supposed to be. Other than me.

Liz looks at me firmly, "Then why are you so upset, didn't you say that you put money into the fact that Zach probably already has another girlfriend?"

I nod, the words sticking into my throat.

"Remember how I told you about my friend Skye? Well it is her."


	3. Chapter 3

Liz dropped her books, her mouth opened wildly; her eyes were big… and sympathetic.

"WHAT!" I ask irritably, "What is your problem?"

"Cammie…" Macey muttered uncertainty, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." I say defiantly, but in truth I wasn't, and though I could lie about almost anything, Zach did not happen to be one of them.

"No you are not." Bex muttered, and in that instant, I collapsed onto her, my cheeks streaming with tears.

"It is just that…" the sentence caught in my throat, I knew it was all too much.

Macey hooked her arm into mine, "I have got the best idea, the toilet!" and for once I agreed.

I end up finding myself in a pretty cramped toilet, I wince as Liz throws water onto my face, and Bex is doing her own make up.

"Do you think he will like it if I put on pink or red lipstick?"

"JUST CHOOSE FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Macey is near screaming her disapproval in Bex's crush on Grant.

My head is swimming with people's voices crammed in. Then the bell rings, third period already.

As I look at myself for the last time in the mirror, I know I have to decide, either tell everyone about Skye, or leave it for Zach to suss up. I am torn, I want to do what is best for him, but that just isn't possible when he acts like you are some kind of fly; the type that you murder with a newspaper, then never think about again.

"Cammie?" I jump; again, I had to stop tuning out!

"S-s-sir?" my voice is rickety, and Dr Steve frowns, I know I do not usually do that, usually I am smooth, my voice like a knife in still water, today it isn't. It is probably the farthest away from that it has ever been.

"Do you have anything to say?"

My mind was torn, I had to decide. I didn't know what to do. I glance over my shoulder, looking at Bex for support. I spot her, just on the edge of a crowd, her head resting on Grant's shoulder.

"So the pink lipstick worked." I murmur, feeling terrible.

"Pardon?" Dr Steve wants to know.

"Um… no, I have nothing to say." WHY DID I JUST DO THAT? (Mental note to self: NEVER LIE TO A TEACHER)

He shrugged, but I could tell that he didn't mean it.

My head hurt that whole morning, a dull throbbing in my head. I knew the teacher for P&E didn't pressure me, Liz even told me that I looked blue in the face. It was supposed to be a compliment.

"Look, Cammie, do you want to do anything, I mean—"

"Yeah, I think I will go outside and take some fresh air." With that I go, and guess who I see, Zach.

He is slinking around, looking backwards, like there might be assassins in every corner of the road. There probably should, the way that he is going. Purposefully, I walk straight passed him, and hear the sharp intake of breath as he recognises me. Ha! The coward.

I decide to investigate the shops. As I just go to one of the clothing shops, a figure comes out. Skye.

"CAMMIE!" she squeals, "What are you doing here! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey Skye," I scuff my shoes nervously on the pavement, "I only came two days ago. I am on exchange with a school called Blackthorne Boys."

"OMG!" she screams attracting people to look at her curiously, "My boyfriend Zach is also from there, you will love him. He is so funny!"

I look down at the ground, and let myself be dragged along the pavement with her, not listening to any of the rubbish she stuffs up my ears.

Then suddenly a new figure comes onto the pavement, Zach. Skye leaves me and rushes towards him, her eyes overjoyed.

"Zach!" she squeals, "This is Cammie."

I pull roughly out of her grasp and bolt down the pavement. I know my eyes are red and I am hurting all over.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not updating. I am busy with school work, and mum took me to central Oz so that we could help with my cousin's farm.**

I couldn't shake off the shock of seeing Zach. He was the same as ever, tall, broad, strong... Oh, I really had to get a grip of myself! I had run bumping into everything in my way, but I just couldn't get passed brushing him, as I went past, the broad shoulders brushing mine for a second. Bex wanted to know EVERYTHING as I came back, and it certainly did not help.

"WELL? You saw Zach and Skye? WHAT HAPPENED!" Bex wanted to know.

"Nothing," I sighed, tiredly, "just made a huge fool of myself."

Bex looked at me, knowingly.

"Fine, you win, Skye also wants me to go to her party tomorrow!" I ruffled my hair, "but I am not going."

"You have too!" I jumped as Macey walked in, "it would be the perfect opportunity to redeem your honour."

I shrug, "Class is soon," I mumble and grab my books and walk out, passing a concerned looking Liz.  
>"Cammie..."<p>

"Shut up Liz." I muttered, shooting her a cold look.

As I saw who was there, I turned around completely. Zach. Zach was there staring at me. Zach was there, books in his hands, leaning against the wall, a day-dreamy look in his eyes, probably thinking of Skye. I whirl around, but not quick enough.

"Cammie..." he muttered awkwardly. (God, why does everyone do that?)

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream, getting rid of the hold of his cold hands on my warm ones.

I tear down the hallway into my temporary room and fall on my hard, uncomfortable bed, Liz, Macey and Bex staring at me.

"Go away." I groan into my pillow. When I lift up my head they are gone.

There is a knock at my door, and I clean up myself. It is Tina.

"You coming?" I nod, taking a deep breathe in and walk out. Take two.

Zach is there again, hanging at the back with Grant, Bex and all his other friends, doing the stupid things guys do. Note to self: get mad at Bex when alone.

The class passes uneventfully.

"You look sooo pretty in that!" Macey is doing my make-up.

I shrug, to be honest; my extremes of emotion had really worn down on me. When finally Macey and Liz were done with my make-up, I walk out the door to a secret passage that Bex had pestered out of Grant. For that she was helpful. He was right; it was clean, and straight. After fifteen minutes, I am still wondering in the tunnels, wondering where the end was.

"Need help?" I whirl around, and Zach is there, his face gently illuminated by the dim lantern I was carrying.

"NO!" I mutter, but he fastens a iron-strong grip on my upper arm and lead me away into the darkness.

The party is okay, but I leave early. Zach and Skye are doing some kind of heated dance in the middle of the Skye, both properly drunk, eyeing each other as if no-one else exists. I nearly vomited.

As I turn into the room, I am grateful for the bed (okay so I did have a few drinks...). I slip into the bed, but not before I see a broad outline outside my door.

"Goodnight Gallagher Girl." Someone whispers, and I am not sure whether it is just something I wanted to hear for ages or real. I am lost between my dreams and reality. If only dreams were real.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, (though I wish I could) It ALL belongs to Ally Carter. I just created this awesomely awesome fanfiction off it! xD**

The morning sunlight shone harshly through the open curtains that I had obviously forgotten to close. My head hurt, and my eyes refused to open until Liz shook me hard.

"CAMMIE!" she yelled, "Get up, or we will be late to class!"

"Shesh," I groan, "Relax!"

My eyes snap open, and I see Liz hovering over me, Macey in bed and Bex lying on the floor in a corner. They flick to the clock beside me – 8:20 – ten minutes; seriously, I didn't know why everyone was complaining.

"What?" I mutter.

"How was the party?" Bex asked, we went out to see but you weren't there!"

"Oh, so that's why you weren't in the room when I came back."

Bex and Liz exchanged a worried look.

"Look guys," I say tiredly, "I am not talking about it now, I can't even remember half the things. I am getting ready for class, talk later."

I get up stiffly and walk straight into the bathroom, a bunch full of disorderly clothes clutched tightly in my hands.

Time skip ~~ **(I realised it is hard to understand otherwise)**

For Cove ops, I focus on the teacher, thinking of everything but him. If I leaned forwards, my face would be in Zach's hair, my arms could snake around his broad shoulders and neck. But of course I couldn't do that. It would totally ruin my reputation. I had obviously dreamt of what I heard last night, as apparently Zach had got in trouble as he was caught sneaking around the school drunk last night at like five in the morning. Typical.

Dr Steve is talking to the class again, but all I can hear is the screaming inside my ears. I see his lips moving, and vaguely pick up half of the talk. Mum had made me learn to lip-read when I was seven, but this was not exactly the situation that I planned on using my skills. There is one thing I do, however pick up, to my great horror.

"For this next mission, you will need to get in partners, as the whole point of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women was that you learn to walk alongside the opposite gender, you will be paired up a boy and girl in one pair." Dr Steve says.

Bex and Grant immediately interlock hands, nodding enthusiastically to each other. Liz goes with Jonas and Macey with some random dark-haired boy. I hang at the back of the crowd of the overly-enthusiastic girls. I can see Tina and Courtney swamped by a huge crowd of boys and poor Kim trying her luck with some others. As the shuffle grows and students go back to their desks, I look eagerly to where the last Blackthorne boy is standing. He has his signature smirk on his face, but it dies away as he takes in who I am.

My own eyes flicker to the ground, as I realise that his disappointed. He ducks his head, and my face flushes. He probably hoped for one of the more popular, pretty girls. Not one like me. Not a chameleon that blends into the environment, whenever she doesn't want to. Not me.

Dr Steve is talking again. "Okay, we are going to do something what civilians call a 'project.' This project is kind of like a poster. You have to make a poster on spying, applying all of your knowledge that you have learnt this year." He smiles, "You have a month, so you better had made it good. With that he walks out."

I gape at him, "Dr Steve!" but he doesn't look back. Just calmly walks out to the staff room, not looking back, acting as if I was invisible. See? I am invisible when I DON'T want to.

Zach completely ignores me and just yawns, like I am some boring black and white static television show. He takes out a pretty loose pencil case with a couple of pencils and some pencil sharpening. I slip into the seat as far as possible form him, and take out a blank piece of paper. Then I start jotting down plans for the poster that I ALONE will probably be doing. I rest my head against the window that I am near, looking down at the green yard, my eyes snag on the place that I had come last year, the place that Zach and I had lay, the place that we had done… something that I wanted to do so badly.

A shout interrupts my daydreaming. There is a silhouette, somewhere in the shadows that the trees make.

"Zach!" someone calls, I don't know who it is. "ZACH!"

I look out, and all the other students follow me.

"No!" I whisper and the colour drains from my face. "NO! It can't me!"

**Okay, so this is the fifth chapter, I tried making it a twitch longer... Anyway, I got Out of sight, Out of time on the weekend, (IT IS AWESOME!) and so I might be a little late publishing the next chapter. Luv ya's all, and more REVIEWS plz?**


	6. Summaryfor confused readers

**Okay, this is for the people who are lost. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS. THIS IS JUST A SUMMARY FOR ALL THOSE WHO COULDN'T UNDERSTAND THE STORY! **

**So this is basically what happened. **

**Cameron Morgan goes to Blackthorne, like the Blackthorne Boys did in Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy. She is very excited about seeing all her friends, and she can see one of her friends who live close by, named Skye. What she doesn't know that Skye has got a new BF and so this is just how Cam feels. **

**In the last chapter, Cameron has just come back from a party that Skye invited her to, and she confirms that the two really are together. She is doing a poster for her new homework assignment, and is devestated by the knowledge that she is Zach's partner for it. At the end, someone is calling for Zach, she doesn't know who and that is the next chapter... READ TO FIND OUT! xD**

**Also, I need to know if you guys want me took keep it in Cameron's POV or change it around to all the other charries.**

**Also, yes, I will try and get some Zammie in the other chapters.**

**Faifaisilvermyst **


	7. Chapter 6 sorry for the late upload

**Firstly, I AM SO SORRY! I know it has been FOREVER since I last updated. I have been so busy with school work, and everything. I promise it will NOT hapen again! **

**Anyway, Disclaimer! I do not own the Gallagher Girl's series. This is merely a fan fiction based on it!**

Zach's POV (NEW POV! Sorry, but more people wanted it multiple POV. I promise it won't give the story away!)

I looked down the window in surprise. I could see it, her pale face, and the hopeful look on the face. I look down at my work pretending not to here, but it is kind of hard, especially when there is a girl called Cameron Morgan next to you and the person you are trying to ignore is calling your name.

I look at Cammie next to me. She is staring straight ahead, but I can see the red of her cheeks draining away, and one word forming on her lips. Skye. Yes, it was Skye my girlfriend calling me. I don't even remember how I got assigned that title. It just kind of happened. I saw her being bullied by some of these older boys when she was walking home, and I just helped her. After I walked her home, she kissed me. And stuff. I don't really want to break up with her, and so I just stick with it. Anyway, some time soon Cameron will be going home, and so she doesn't have to be like that all the time. She will find someone else, someone who cared for her, wouldn't cheat on her, and could give her what she wanted. That was so not me.

The teacher looks down at me, eyebrows raised.

"You know her Zach?" she asked.

"Yeah." my voice was raspy. Not exactly like I wanted it, "Yeah, she is my girlfriend."

I hear the whoosh of breath of Cameron beside me, and I see her biting her lip, trying so hard to not let the tears out. I don't even look at her, copying her, and keeping my head straight ahead.

The teacher narrows his eyes. "Zach, it is against the spy rules to do that. You must never tell a normal person who you are! That is the point of all those fake identities and all the other troubles we go to! Do you not appreciate that Cammie dear, do you want to go?"

Obviously she didn't think that Cameron would be able to go through this as she had also experienced the same thing. That or she had seen her eye's misting up.

Without a word, Cameron just leaves, giving me one last look, as if to see what I was really feeling, if I really liked Skye. I did my best to keep my expression cool, and the cold look she gave me told me I succeeded.

"ZACH!" the teacher was talking to me again, and it took all of my courage to focus on her. "Answer my question please?"

"Um..." I say lamely, not wanting to say outright that I had actually gotten side-tracked.

The teacher sighs, and tells me to go to the principal.

I wait nervously outside the dark door.

"Come in!" a voice sings chirpily, and taking a deep breath I pushed open the door.

"Zach. Firstly you have to understand that what you did is very counterproductive. We have erased Skye's brain and so now all she remembers of you is just a boy who helped her. Nothing more, and nothing less. I would have thought that the time you spent with Cammie..." he winces, and I look down. He obviously knew of our falling out, "And since she experienced the same problems, I thought you would have understood the severity of this."

"Sir-" I try to explain, but he holds up his hands.

"Zach, I have no choice but to suspend you from Blackthorne for 2 days. You can stay in a separate cabin and all those who have my permission can only visit you."

I look down at the desk, tracing the patterns in the wood. "Well, I guess I will be going."

"Oh and Zach" I look back in surprise, "I'll get people to send you your food." He winked mischievously and my smile drops, I had thought he was going to give me some advice on spying or something.

I pack my things and trudge to a house segregated by walls but still in the campus. Everyone was in class, and I seemed to be the only person in the whole school. It was not a good feeling. In the horizon I see a figure sitting in the wet grass, and even from this distance, I can see the small tears running down her eyes. I look away guiltily, but then realize that the place she is sitting, I would have to go past if I wanted to get to my destination.

Slowly I go over, and stop awkwardly in front of her. A lot had gone on between us in the past few weeks, and I didn't really know what to do about it.

"Leave me alone Zach, shouldn't you be gone or something."

"I...um... I have to spend the next two days doing nothing. Just locked up."

"Then go."

I wince at her, but she stares stonily ahead, beyond me. I dump my things next to her before sitting next to her.

"Look, Cammie, I didn't really -" I break off, as I realize that she is looking expectantly at me. I swallow, I never really thought that she would look at me again.

"Cammie, what happened with Skye. I was just helping her. You know that she had been bullied, and I was just walking through town, and I helped her with the bullies. I dropped her off home and she uh-"

Cammie looks away from me, back into the distance and I continue.

"Well, uh- I knew she was your friend, and so I hoped getting close to her meant that I could find out where you live or something - NOT THAT I WANTED TO BE YOUR STALKER. But things became heated, and I really didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"CAMMIE!" I gently shake her head, "Look at me. I. Did. Not. Mean. It."

Her eyes have tears in them and she tentatively reaches a hand out to me. One that touches my cheek softly. I go in to press my lips gently on hers when I hear someone yell my name.

"ZACH!" I look annoyed as I hear Skye running towards me, followed by one of the guards we have hear at Blackthorne. Not again.


End file.
